Mucho espacio para crecer bajo el sol
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: Fic con dedicación a mis hermanos, a mis amigos especiales y a las chicas CADIAM y regulares de SJE. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus autoras. Excepto Marianne. Espero lo disfruten.


Fic creado para la Guerra Florida 2014. Los personajes de Candy Mundo pertenecen a sus autoras: Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Los demás, son míos. Universo alterno, espero lo disfruten.

Dedicado a: mis hermanos, por regalarme tres hermosas princesas. A los amigos especiales y a las chicas CADIAM de SJE (por seguridad, sólo las iniciales).

* * *

**PoV George**

Primero, llegó Verónica, y fue tanta la prisa, que llegó antes de nuestro matrimonio. Hubo quien pensó mal, y nos acusó de haber "adelantado vísperas", como diría Nana Ireri. Entre ellos, los Leagan, que tienen una mente proclive a lo procaz. Pero no, Verónica Georgina es adoptada, al igual que mi esposa y su tía Candy. Yo tuve que tramitar su adopción, ya que Marianne lo hizo antes de que siquiera fuéramos novios. En un principio, el nombre de mi hija fue Verónica Georgina White, ya que Marianne no quiso que llevara el Andley, para evitar suspicacias. Pero ahora, es una Johnson completa. Podríamos decir que me convertí en padre antes que en esposo. Recuerdo la primera vez que llamó "papá", estábamos en la Mansión de Lakewood, cuando las Leagan le tendieron aquella trampa a Candy para obligarla a casar con Neal. Llamé a Marianne para que acompañara a su hermana y, claro, porque anhelaba verla a ella y a la niña. Y, de acuerdo a William, Marianne tenía el mismo derecho de conocer la verdad, al igual que Candy.

-Pa – pa.

La sorpresa del mundo al escuchar a mi niñita al tomarla de brazos de su madre. Como Marianne, yo me enamoré de Verónica tan sólo verla. ¿Quién mejor que nosotros dos para ser padres de otra pequeña hija de Pony? Acudí a las madres de Marianne y Candy, ahora para yo mismo realizar los trámites para la adopción de Verónica. En nuestra boda, mi hija rivalizó con su madre en hermosura. Quienes nos ven, después de tantos años de vivir como familia, no pueden evitar exclamar: "¡Cómo se parece su hija mayor a usted, señor Johnson!"

**PoV Marianne**

Fue amor a primera vista, no lo podemos negar. Desde que la vi en aquella cuna desvencijada, la cual reconocí como la que usaron muchos de nuestros pequeños hermanos, remendada por un entusiasta Tom, ayudado por Jimmy, me enamoré. La bebé se removía inquieta y me miró con dos inmensos ojos negros, que claro, me recordaron los de George. ¿Cómo no enamorarme? Lo mismo le pasó a él cuando fue a buscarme y pedirme explicaciones ante mi telegrama: "Felicíteme, George. Soy mamá". Acabó ofreciéndome toda la ayuda necesaria para que Verónica se convirtiera en mi hija.

-¿Y su carrera, señorita Marianne? –preguntó en ese entonces, cuando me alcanzó en Nueva York y ya Verónica estaba presente en mi vida.

-Hay prioridades y ahora, mi hija va primero. Lo demás, saldrá en su momento –le respondí.

Levantó las cejas y, en cuanto la tuvo en brazos y le dio por vez primera el biberón, mientras los dos se contemplaban mutuamente, él sintió el mismo amor por Verónica.

-Cuente conmigo para lo que necesite, señorita Marianne.

**PoV George**

Con Sonny, fue diferente. Adoro a Verónica, pero la sensación que viví con mi hijo es especial. Es mi sangre y lo sé, soy egoísta, no lo puedo evitar. Cuando supimos que Marianne estaba embarazada por vez primera, me volví loco de alegría: ¡un hijo! ¡un hijo mío y de la mujer a la cual amo! Y cuando nació Alistear Santino, me descubrí en él: mis ojos: mi cabello, mi nariz. Tiene tanto poco de su madre: el tono pálido de piel, que contrasta con la mata de cabello castaño oscuro y los profundos ojos negros donde descubro la misma inteligencia y picardía de Marianne.

Mi hijo… quien tiene mucho de mi carácter serio, pero también heredó de su madre el tono ácido para hacer comentarios sarcásticos. Y que tiene un corazón de oro, defiende a sus hermanos incluso a golpes, como lo hacía su tía Candy (y creo que lo aprendió de ella), cuando era pequeña.

**PoV Marianne**

Sonny, mi pequeño caballero, un diminuto George que bebió de mi sangre y de mis pechos la vida, que es juguetón y travieso y que tiene la apostura d su padre. Con él, puedo ver cómo era mi George de niño: curioso, alegre, leal y honrado desde muy pequeño.

**PoV George**

Las mellizas: Valentina y Natalia, donde veo replicadas a mi mujer y Candy: Valentina con ojos castaños (no todo es exacto) y Natalia con ojos verdes. Las dos con cabello caoba. "¡Por Dios! –pensé al contemplarlas por vez primera-. "¿Nunca tendré una niña rubia y de ojos azules?". Juntas, separadas y con sus hermanos, hacen miles de travesuras. He tenido que mostrar mi carácter severo, muy a mi pesar.

**PoV Marianne**

¡Qué difícil es educar! Más cuando por hijos se tienen ángeles. Aunque, he de confesar, más de una ocasión, mi esposo y yo hemos estado a punto de convertirnos en angelicidas. Pero en las noches, viendo dormir a nuestros diablillos, que muchas veces son capitaneados por las mellizas Johnson, Vale y Nat, volvemos a nuestra habitación y no podemos evitar reír. No duele tener que reprender y castigar, pero no hay de otra, nos toca guiarlos y convertirlos en hombres y mujeres de bien. Ahora entiendo a la perfección lo que la señorita Pony y la Hermana María sentían cuando éramos pequeñas.

**PoV George**

Al final, mi muy pueril deseo de tener a Marianne bebé en brazos, se vio cumplido: Sabrina Michelle llegó un día brillante de junio, rubia como el sol y de ojos azul-verdes y, para mi diversión, con pecas en la respingada naricita. Otro amor a primera vista. Y desde que llegó, un rayito de luz se instaló en casa. Verónica y Sonny se desvivían por ayudar a bañarla, vestirla y darle el biberón. Claro, todos huimos cuando toca cambiar pañales, aunque muchas noches, me acorralan y no me queda más remedio que aguantar la respiración y ayudar a mi esposa y a Nana Ireri a atender chiquillos.

**PoV Marianne**

El rostro de George se iluminó cuando tomó por vez primera en brazos a Sabrina y ella fijó sus ojos verde-azules en el rostro de su padre. Desde entonces, George pone la misma expresión cuando los dos pares de ojos se encuentran. Sabri es "la niña de papá", aunque él quiera por igual a todos nuestros hijos. Así es el amor hacia los hijos, es el mismo para todos, y diferente para cada uno, al mismo tiempo.

**PoV George**

¿Cómo hablar de Nicholas Henri sin un rastro de dolor? Tal vez, con el paso de los años, pueda mirarlo sin esta sensación de impotencia. Tal vez, si me aferro ciegamente a mi esposa, que es mi baluarte, pueda aprender a poner primero el amor al dolor. Cuando Niki estaba en espera, tuvimos un accidente que provocó un trauma al bebé y su nacimiento prematuro. Los médicos me hablaban en jeroglíficos, después de darme unas puntadas en el brazo y atender infinidad de golpes que yo sufrí.

-Señor Johnson, elija quien vivirá: su esposa o su hijo.

-Los dos.

Me miraron como si estuviera loco, mientras un atribulado William Andley se mantenía a mi lado, por esta vez, apoyándome él. Pero el médico cumplió, salvó a los dos, a costa del bienestar de Niki, quien sufrió una hemorragia intracraneal. Pero yo sabía que Marianne aceptaría lo que yo había decidido. ¿El resultado? Parálisis cerebral, nuestro hijo padece movimientos espásticos, problemas de lenguaje, retraso en el aprendizaje. Y, durante los primeros meses, hubo que estar al pendiente para que no falleciera durante el sueño.

-¿Por qué a nosotros? –me pregunté cuando llegamos a casa.

Marianne, convaleciente de un difícil parto y de un accidente automovilístico sonrió algo pesarosa y se abrazó a mí.

**PoV Marianne**

La llegada de Nicholas fue dolorosa, en todos sentidos, por un momento, creí que él o yo, o los dos, moriríamos. Pero me rebelé contra esto y luché por dar a luz y mantenerme en la tierra al mismo tiempo. Y lo logré, aunque nos ha costado mucho, sobre todo a nuestro hijo.

Sin embargo, la presencia de este regalo de Dios, ha hecho que nuestra casa revolucione. Lo primero que dijo Sonny cuando conoció a su hermano:

-¡Al fin otro hombre en la casa!

Cuando les explicamos a los chicos que su hermano era especial, todos convinieron entusiastas en ayudar. Claro, no lo tomamos muy en cuenta, ya que eran niños que no medían la magnitud del trabajo que teníamos entre manos. Pero ¡oh sorpresa! Lo han integrado a la familia y a sus travesuras, como no pensamos nosotros. Nuestros ángeles han sabido velar y cuidar a su hermano. Juegan, le ayudan a comer, leen con él.

-Su hijo nunca caminará, estos niños no controlan sus movimientos, señora Johnson –fue lo que me dijo el médico.

¿Para qué restregarle en cara sus comentarios? El ejercicio diario que Niki hace con sus hermanos en los jardines de la casa le han fortalecido los músculos, al grado de poder dejar la silla de ruedas y dar sus primeros pasos, con años de retraso, pero lo ha hecho.

**PoV George**

Hay quien, con muy buena intención, nos dijo:

-Ya no tengan más hijos.

La tragedia que según ellos sufrimos, debía poner un coto. Y lo confieso, yo llegué a pensarlo. Supongo que cuando nos pasa a nosotros, ya ponemos todo en perspectiva. Si hubo un accidente que afectó a un hijo, ¿no podría suceder lo mismo nuevamente? Si, si puede suceder nuevamente. No lo puedo negar, ni a Marianne se le ocurriría tratarme como un chiquillo y darme la falsa esperanza de que nunca más pasará. Que extraordinaria es mi mujer. Superado el primer impacto de lo sucedido con Nicholas, se dedicó a buscar toda la información que pudo para ayudar a nuestro niño.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea –prometió William.

Y cumplió, tuvimos la mejor enfermera los primeros meses del nacimiento de nuestro hijo: su esposa. Candy se trasladó con nosotros a atender y aprender de este niño tan especial. Luego, en medio de todo, dimos la noticia:

-Esperamos otro bebé.

La sorpresa para los demás fue tremenda. ¿Qué acaso no entendieron la lección? No, nosotros, como Nicholas, somos de lento aprendizaje en estas cuestiones. Y llegó al mundo Jorge Guillermo, quien es una mezcla de sus padres: cabello rubio-cenizo, como su madre y ojos negros, de su padre.

**PoV Marianne**

George nunca lo supo, pero suspiré de alivio cuando tuve a Jorge en mis brazos. Un querubín de cabellos rubios ensortijados como los míos y la mirada profunda de papá. Será todo un galán y su tío Archie, quien nos visita seguido, lo ha vuelto su incondicional compañero de elegancia. ¡Dios del cielo! Cuantas veces lo he visto primero negarse a jugar, por no ensuciarse, y luego dejarse llevar por sus hermanos y caer en sus juegos y acabar hecho una facha. Archie frunce las cejas.

-¿Dónde quedó mi influencia? –se queja.

Pero sus hijos lo llevan a jalones a jugar a la pelota y la influencia y dignidad de mi primo queda entre las porterías y el barro que le cubre los zapatos, el pantalón y la cara, mientras corre como un chiquillo tras sus hijos y sobrinos.

**PoV George**

¿Más hijos? ¿Por qué no? El miedo a sufrir otro desafortunado accidente quedó atrás. Pero mi esposa es toda una caja de sorpresas: de visita en el Hogar de Pony, conocimos a dos chicos muy, pero que muy especiales: Lorena y Vincent. La niña padece un retraso mental, el chico esclerosis tuberosa (sabrá Dios que es eso, ya mi esposa averiguará). A pesar de ser ya mayorcitos, ninguno de los dos sabe leer y, con trabajos, escriben sus nombres, aunque físicamente no tienen limitaciones. Bueno, Vincent tiene que tomar medicamentos, ya que tiene una marcada tendencia a desarrollar tumores y padece ataques epilépticos y presenta retraso en su aprendizaje. El Hogar de Pony se ha abierto a recibir a chicos especiales, que en muchos de los orfanatos no sólo no reciben atención médica adecuada, sino que prácticamente son relegados hasta fallecer. ¿Quién se toma el tiempo para estimularlos adecuadamente para que su inteligencia se desarrolle? Los locos Johnson.

William abrió los ojos enormemente cuando llegamos con la pareja y los presentamos a la familia, pero el corazón de este hombre es inmenso e inmediatamente se ofreció para ayudar, lo mismo que mi cuñada. Candy es maravillosa para tratar a todos los chicos que se le presenten enfrente. Y junto con mis sobrinos, sus propios hijos, forman un respetable ejército que hace temblar las paredes de las casas Andley y Johnson cuando se encuentran juntos.

**PoV Marianne**

Esta noche, respondí a la pregunta que cuando nació Nicholas me hizo George:

-¿Por qué a nosotros?

-¿Por qué no a nosotros?

Me vio y los ojos se le llenaron de dulzura, ¿por qué no nosotros recibir a estos hermosos niños? Nunca estuve más plena que ahora. Cada día que he vivido desde que él y yo nos confesamos nuestro mutuo amor, ha sido lleno de amor y de felicidad, aunque el sufrimiento que ha venido a enseñorarse en algunos momentos en nuestra familia, ha servido para hacernos fuertes y capaces de dar lo mejor de nosotros. Somos tan afortunados: económicamente contamos con una magnífica posición para dar lo mejor a nuestros hijos, el respaldo de nuestra familia es maravilloso. Nadie ha demostrado ningún gesto de rechazo ante nuestros especiales niños. Hay quien nos mira con conmiseración: "pobres Johnson, con niños incapacitados".

Lorena y Vincent acabarán por aprender a leer, yo lo sé, porque sus hermanos y sus padres nos hemos propuesto que así sea y lo será. Forman parte de la familia y merecen todo nuestro amor, porque son capaces de ser dos Johnson, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

**PoV George**

La casa Johnson está llena de gritos, pasos que suben y bajan escaleras, risas, juguetes que casi provocan accidentes cuando los encontramos en las escaleras. ¿Quién me iba a decir que sería padre de nueve maravilloso niños que llenarían de felicidad mi vida y la de mi esposa? No lo cambiaría por nada.

Me toca correr y jugar a la pelota y a las muñecas. A mí, que en mi juventud era el dechado de educación europea más perfecta que se podía concebir. Ahora, ando desfajado los fines de semana, porque numerosas manitas me jalonean la ropa tratando de atraer mi atención. He dejado de lado al "señor Johnson", por "papá", que en bocas tan inocentes suena a gloria, y balbuceado por un joven Niki, me parece que es Dios quien se dirige a mí. El dolor que este niño despertó con su nacimiento ha ido remitiendo debido a que sus hermanos me han mostrado como anteponer el amor.

Nuestros otros dos hijos especiales, Lorena y Vincent, acabarán por abrirse paso en la vida, nadie de los Johnson acepta que tengan tantas limitaciones y escuchado como mis hijos forman un frente común cuando alguien de fuera trata de agredir a nuestros tres niños especiales.

**PoV Marianne**

Nos toca contar cuentos, ayudar a tareas, enseñar valores y educar en general. ¡Dios, cuánta ayuda hemos tenido en estos años de vivir en familia! Y ojalá venga una mayor dicha. Hay mucho espacio para crecer bajo el sol, así que queridos míos ¡Bienvenidos sean en el amor!

Por cierto, estoy embarazada.

**PoV George**

Y la bendición fue doble: Brenda Karina y Alexander David ¡bienvenidos, hijos míos al banquete de la vida de la familia Johnson! El comentario más atinado y maduro vino de mi hijo Sony:

-Necesitamos equilibrar, papá, nos ganan las mujeres.

**PoV Marianne**

¿Por qué no? Si por docena salen más baratos y mi hijo mayor tiene razón. Nos hace falta otro varón en la casa. Además, tenemos el nombre perfecto para el benjamín: Anthony Archibald.

*****FIN*****

**Lady Lyuva Sol, Bruja de las Siete Llamas.**


End file.
